la plage, un jour comme ça
by ylg
Summary: la plage, et des amoureux... série de oneshots indépendants, yuri, het, yaoi : TôruSaya, SeiichirôShimako, KakyôHokuto, YuzurihaKusanagi, KamuiFûma. et re SayaTôru, parce que je les aime.
1. Okinawa, TôruSaya

La plage, un jour comme ça  
Titre : Okinawa  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Série : La plage  
Genre : love after death  
Persos : Tôru, Kamui  
Couple : Tôru / Saya  
Gradation : G / K  
Disclaimer : Kamui et sa mère appartiennent aux CLAMP. Saya appartient désormais au royaume des morts.

oOo

Okinawa, en bord de mer… le sable blanc sous le soleil, le ciel bleu, Hawaii tout près de chez soi, disent certains, un avant-goût du Paradis, disent d'autres.

« C'est beau ! on va vraiment vivre ici ?  
- Oui. …Jusqu'au Jour de la Promesse, ajoute Tôru à mi-voix.  
- Ça sera comme si on serait en vacances toute l'année...  
- Comme si on était, reprend-elle machinalement.  
- Comme l'été dernier avec Fûma et Kotori et Tante Saya. »

La voix joyeuse de l'enfant se brise brutalement en évoquant ces souvenirs.

« On ne va jamais les revoir ?  
- Non mon chéri. Ou du moins, pas avant très longtemps. Mais tu vas te faire de nouveaux amis… »

Sa voix sonne faux. Elle sait que pour son fils, aucun ami ne remplacera ceux qu'il a dû quitter. Tout comme pour elle, personne, personne, ne remplacera jamais celle qui est partie. Elle n'y croit pas elle-même, comment espère-t-elle convaincre son fils ?

Tôru s'avance vers la mer, les yeux fixés sur la ligne d'horizon. Les mouettes tournoient dans le ciel, comme prisonnières d'un manège invisible. Leurs cris ressemblent à des sanglots.

/ Non, on ne les reverra plus.  
Saya, je t'aurais volontiers confié mon enfant à élever si ça avait pu t'éviter la mort. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'aurais pu avoir confiance pour ça. Mon petit, il aurait été heureux avec toi et les tiens, même sans moi. Et toi, tu serais toujours là.  
Pourquoi as-tu voulu à tout prix braver le destin /

Les empreintes que laisse Tôru dans le sable s'effacent rapidement. Les vagues qui s'avancent et s'enfuient viennent lécher ses pieds sans qu'elle y prête attention.

Depuis la grève, Kamui regarde sans pouvoir dire un mot, sans pouvoir faire un geste, sa mère se perdre dans son abîme de réflexion.


	2. cerf volant, SeiIchirôShimako

La plage, un jour comme ça  
Titre : Cerf-volant  
Base : X  
Couple : Sei-Ichirô x Shimako  
Perso bonus : Daisuke  
Genre : vie de famille… éloge du happy-het ?  
Rating : G / K  
Disclaimer : Sei-Ichirô, sa femme et Daisuke appartiennent aux CLAMP. J'ai emprunté le cerf-volant à un ami.  
En souvenir d'une nuit sur la dune de Pyla où il faisait un froid de canard…

oOo

Shimako parcourt la dune, un peu perdue. Elle n'a jamais vraiment aimé la mer. Oh bien sûr, c'est très beau. Hors-saison, elle se prend à apprécier le paysage, les dunes interminables, la mer grise sur l'horizon. Seuls quelques mordus de surf barbotent dans les vagues froides, en combinaison. Pas de baigneurs, pas de bronzeurs, pas de milliers de vacanciers exposant des hectares de peau à cuire au soleil. C'est reposant.

En contrepartie, il faut supporter le vent froid et le sable qui vole et la fait tousser, et la compagnie des fans de cerf-volant.

Justement, une forme colorée passe dans la limite de son champ de vision et elle la suit de l'œil. Un oiseau de papier s'envole très haut, culbute dans le vent, virevolte.

Plus bas sur la plage, Sei montre à son neveu comment faire voler les cerfs-volants. Elle se sent un peu seule, elle a un peu froid, avec tout ce vent venu du large.

Le petit tente une figure un peu trop osée pour ses compétences actuelles, voulant à tout prix imiter son oncle. L'oiseau danse un instant, fait un écart et s'écrase. Elle n'entend pas ce que Sei lui dit, le bruit du vent couvre ses paroles. L'enfant contemple un instant son cerf-volant. Sei le lui prend pour retendre les ficelles. Daisuke court sur l'estran.

C'est là qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il vient vers lui.

« Ne, O-Ba-san, tu veux essayer ? »

De loin, Sei a ce sourire rayonnant vers elle. Elle était prête à se sentir vexée du terme honorifique employée –même si techniquement elle est sa tante, elle n'est pas _si_ vieille, o-nee-san aurait fait l'affaire !- mais se ravise au dernier moment.

Elle accepte, tente maladroitement sa chance. Le cerf-volant ne volera pas très longtemps. Qu'importe, Sei la rejoint, l'entoure de ses bras, pose ses mains sur les siennes pour lui montrer comment manœuvrer les poignées.

Dai court sur la plage, fait la course avec le cerf-volant, avec le vent.

« Il est bien mignon, ton neveu.  
- Oui, hein ?  
- Oui. »

Le cerf-volant plane en silence un long moment, dansant avec la chanson du vent et des vagues. Et puis…

« Tu dirais quoi, d'avoir un enfant à nous ? »

oOo

moi, j'aime bien la plage en hiver. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas savoir faire voler un cerf-volant…


	3. va et reviens, KakyôHokuto

La plage, un jour comme ça  
Titre : Va et reviens  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Couple : Kakyô / Hokuto  
Genre : un instantané à démultiplier encore et encore. Drabblish.  
Gradation : G / K  
Disclaimer : Kakyô appartient à CLAMP. Hokuto appartient à la mémoire de Kakyô.

oOo

Tout se fait par intermittence.

Les mouettes lancent leurs criaillements de loin en loin.

Le vent souffle par risées.

Le soleil miroite sur l'eau.

La mer, bien sûr, va et vient inlassablement contre la grève.

Et avec les vagues qui roulent, vont et viennent également Hokuto et son sourire.

Au rythme de la mer qui se berce, Kakyô rassemble l'image de Hokuto et la laisse s'évaporer. Au rythme des vagues qui se brisent, le rire de Hokuto tinte et s'évanouit aussitôt.

Va et vient. Les mouettes. Le vent. La lumière. Les vagues. Hokuto.

Inlassablement.

À chaque fois, un peu différent. Sur la durée, toujours pareil. Comme les milliers d'éclats d'un globe de verre brisé. Son monde qui n'en finit pas de s'éparpiller.


	4. algues, KusanagiYuzuriha

La plage, un jour comme ça  
Titre : Algues  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Genre : à-côté  
Couple : Kusanagi x Yuzuriha  
Avec en bonus, Inuki !  
Rating : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : les z'amoureux appartiennent aux CLAMP. Je ne sais pas où on peut trouver du nori dans nos vertes contrées.  
Dédicace : à ma prof de BV qui va terriblement me manquer au semestre prochain...  
Note supplémentaire : toutes mes excuses pour le blabla sur les algues… mais c'était précisément le plot-bunny qui m'a fait commencer cette vignette, à l'origine.

oOo

La jeune fille fronça le nez. Ce n'était pas exactement comme cela qu'elle s'imaginait une journée à la mer avec son… amoureux. D'accord, on était hors-saison pour les glaces, les maillots de bain, la baignade, le bronzage… mais, et les cerfs-volants, par exemple ? pourquoi pas les châteaux de sable ? ou les balades romantiques, main dans la main, les pieds nus dans l'eau ?

Ça avait bien commencé, pourtant.

Inuki s'ébattait joyeusement à leur côté. Ils avaient commencé à arpenter la grève, entamé une conversation…

…et puis…

Kusanagi s'était arrêté sur une algue échouée sur le sable, pauv' petit machin rejeté par la mer, mourant doucement sur le rivage. D'accord, Yuzuriha appréciait son côté rêveur, son côté attentionné, aussi, son amour pour la nature… mais, elle-même, aurait bien voulu un peu d'attention !

« Tu vois, ça ?  
- Cette algue ?  
- C'est une porphyra.  
- Ah. Oui ?  
- C'est du nori, si tu préfères. »

Du nori ? cette espèce d'éventail rougeâtre brunâtre translucide dégoulinant gluant gélatineux tout berk ?

Yuzuriha repensa aux o-nigiri qu'elle avait amoureusement préparées pour leur pique-nique… non, non ! rien à voir avec l'élégante feuille noire qui drapait ses boulettes de riz !

Kusanagi, absorbé dans ses explications, ne remarqua pas son regard. Il fut notamment question d'étage médio-supérieur, de support calcaire, de protéines, de séchage au soleil, de compression, de réhydratation éventuelle…

Elle décrocha avant la fin.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour Kusanagi, l'idée lui vint que ce type ne tournait peut-être pas très rond. Est-ce qu'il ne la considérait donc que comme une fillette, une gamine de maternelle ? ou est-ce qu'elle était même plutôt comme un de ces petits animaux qu'il recueillait ?

« …et c'est comme ça qu'on obtient le nori tel qu'on le connaît, comme on consomme frais ou séché. »

Ce qui amena un discret gargouillement.

« Oh, mais je parle, je parle, et le temps file ! je t'ennuie, peut-être, avec mes histoires d'algues ?  
- Euh, mais non ! pas du tout ! »

Yuzuriha rougit un peu en ajoutant :

« Je trouve vos connaissances impressionnantes… »

Mais Inuki aussi devait trouver le temps long ; il revint vers eux à toute vitesse, jappant joyeusement. Il renifla le sac de sa maîtresse. Après quelques coups de museau insistants, Kusanagi l'en éloigna d'une petite tape suivie d'un grattouillis entre les oreilles :

« Alors mon gros, tu trouves qu'on ne s'occupe plus assez de toi ?  
- Pourtant, il ne mange pas… allons Inuki, laisse mon sac.  
- Lui non, mais nous, oui. Il a raison : c'est l'heure de casser la croûte ! »

Yuzuriha déballa le pique-nique qu'elle a préparé avec amour. Kusanagi sourit en voyant apparaître les o-nigiri.

« Ben tiens, justement… »

Heureusement, il mangea en silence, sans ajouter de détail supplémentaire sur la manière de pêcher ou d'élever les poissons et de les accommoder. Un couplet sur le scandale de la pollution marine et la surexploitation des océans lui aurait sans doute coupé l'appétit…

« C'était délicieux.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui. »

Kusanagi lui passa la main dans les cheveux et ajoute, ses lèvres dangereusement près de son oreille :

« Je suis sûr que tu feras une bonne épouse. »

Et la jeune fille, rougit, rougit à en imiter le soleil couchant.

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête en silence, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« Est-ce une manière de me demander en mariage ? » hasarda Yuzuriha, tentant de lâcher ça d'un ton léger, mais visiblement émue.

Kusanagi émit un petit soupir.

« On ne peut rien promettre, dans ce monde où nous vivons. Avec tous ces séismes, la vie semble devenue tellement aléatoire…  
- Est-ce qu'au contraire, il ne faudrait pas profiter du temps qu'on a encore devant nous pour faire ce qu'on a à faire d'important ? »

Doucement, il lui prit le menton.

« Tu es encore bien jeune… même si je tiens à toi, je ne peux encore rien faire. Mais l'an prochain, si nous sommes encore en vie, tout pourra changer. »

Et il scella cela d'un baiser sur son front.

Yuzuriha tendit le petit doigt :

« C'est une promesse, alors ? »

Kusanagi sourit, et accepta le petit rituel.

« Je suis heureux d'être avec toi. Et passé le Jour de la Promesse, on restera ensemble. »

oOo

oh, non. Je voulais écrire quelque chose de mignon, leur faire prendre un jour de vacances loin des combats, et j'ai encore tout ramené à leurs rôles de Dragons ! c'est complètement parti en vrille…


	5. Tôkyô plage, FûmaKamui

La plage, un jour comme ça  
Titre : Tôkyô-Plage  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : X  
Couple : Kamui / Fûma  
Genre : romance post-apocalyptique, drabblish.  
Gradation : PG / K+  
Disclaimer : les deux bishônen utilisés ci-après appartiennent aux CLAMP. La mer n'a jamais appartenu qu'à elle-même.

oOo

Tôkyô n'est plus que ruines.  
La mer, bouleversée par les séismes et les raz-de-marée, s'avance à présent loin dans les rues. Les débris, les gravats dégringolés des buildings dévastés s'amoncellent, formant comme une grève rocailleuse. Au fil du temps, roulés par le ressac, ils finiront par devenir galets. Mais pour l'instant…

Les Dragons ne sont plus. Ce qui reste des deux Kamui s'échoue là, au bord de l'eau et écoute les vagues qui s'écrasent. Le jeune garçon s'adresse à son double :

« Tu as vu ? la plage… comme quand nous étions petits. On sera en vacances pour toujours, si tu veux. »

Se penchant tout contre son compagnon, il murmure, comme un secret

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

et sa voix se perd dans le vent du large.


	6. la mer des rêves, SayaTôru

je pensais que ce recueil était fini, ben non, on ne sait jamais quand l'inspiration peut revenir. C'est bien bête, ça bousille le bel ordre chronologique que j'avais construit entre les fics précédentes... tant pis, faisons semblant de rien ? après tout, ça m'aurait l'air encore plus incohérent de chercher à la rajouter à "La plage, cet été-là", là ça mettrait vraiment en l'air la continuité...

* * *

**Titre :** la mer des rêves  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** X  
**Personnage/Couple :** Saya, Saya/Tōru  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** tout est aux CLAMP

**Thèmes :** 31 jours, "mère", "destin" et "onirique"

&&&

Il y a de l'eau sous ses pieds, autour la plage semble irréelle, aussi claire qu'en plein jour mais en couleurs étranges, comme éclairées par un puissant projecteur en pleine nuit. Elle marche sur l'eau, l'eau dans laquelle tout le paysage se reflète mais pas elle.  
Devant elle, sur cette mer qui ne fait pas de vague, flotte aussi Tōru, uniquement vêtue de ses cheveux. Si Saya était une fille normale, elle irait la rejoindre, elle l'embrasserait et elles profiteraient du rêve pour faire l'amour l'une à l'autre comme cela serait impossible dans la réalité.

Au lieu de cela, elle reste là sur l'eau, à la regarder de loin. Elle ne peut pas bouger, elle reste spectatrice. Entre les mains de Tōru éclôt une perle bleue qui grossit, grandit, devient la Terre qu'elle serre contre son ventre. La Terre se fend, l'eau des océans coule, les continents se brisent et saignent. À la place, reste un petit garçon qui s'appelle Kamui. Elle le lit sur son visage, ou elle le sait, tout simplement : tel est le nom du jeune homme issu de Tōru et de la Terre.

Mais avant de déployer ses ailes et de combattre les dragons menaçant d'anéantir la Terre, il lui manque encore quelque chose. Elle voit le corps blanc de Tōru se désagréger, le rouge teindre l'immensité de l'univers, le sang pleuvoir sur l'eau tranquille, et l'épée étinceler à la main de Kamui.

&

Saya se réveille en larmes. Pour la première fois, elle voudrait refuser de croire ce qu'elle a vu en rêve. Dans sa chambre d'adolescente, ses poupées qu'elle maternait enfant semblent lui jeter un regard accusateur. Son uniforme lui rappelle qu'aujourd'hui, les cours reprennent vraiment. Elle comprend pourquoi la veille, en rencontrant cette fille, elle a eu aussitôt la certitude qu'elle était née et mourrait pour elle.

Elle sait sur Magami Tōru des choses qu'elle ne comprend même pas. Mais elle les sait tout de même. Depuis l'aube des temps, le corps des femmes sait donner la vie. Maintenant que le crépuscule approche, il sera demandé qu'une prêtresse crée l'arme d'un dieu ; et cela n'étant pas vivant, la Shinken prendra la vie de la femme qui la mettra au monde pour qu'elle soit offerte à Kamui. Le corps des femmes n'est pas fait pour qu'on y cache des épées…  
Si personne n'intervient, se dit Saya, alors dans quelques années Tōru mourra pour un garçon qui n'est pas encore né.

Mais quelque part, quelque chose lui suggère qu'à ce moment, Tōru aura besoin d'elle. Ça empêche Saya de désespérer. Et qu'importent les images de cette nuit : elle a une journée entière à passer pour de vrai à ses côtés, et le Jour de la Promesse, comme murmurent ses rêves, est encore bien loin. D'ici là, elles peuvent encore se faire toutes les promesses qu'elles voudront, toutes les deux. Et Tōru sera d'accord pour recevoir les siennes, ça ne fait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Saya.


End file.
